It Takes time
by GNDLOVEER
Summary: Austin and Ally both like each other, everyone knows it, but when Ally does something really stupid, Austin starts to avoid her an becomes a new person, one that writes all their songs about their life and how they hate it so much, can Ally save Austin from his new self, or is he to far gone... AUSSLY LOVE STORY, will be a bit sad in the beginning but will get happier, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay guys, I'm Luna and this is my first fanfic so please no flames, okay so I am tooooootally obsessed with Ross Lynch, but even though I want him so bad, I think him and Laura Marano make the cutest couple ever! I might need some new ideas so feel free to pitch some to me. R&R and I'm up for any suggestions… Oh yeah, I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the other characters, themes, or possible songs. – Luna**_

Austin was sitting on the park bench staring at a tree, thinking about what he just saw. He had no clue what he was feeling inside, jealousy, anger, sadness, there we go sadness. He put his elbows on his knees and clutched his bleach blonde hair between his fingers pulling at it in frustration. How could she do this to him! I mean it's not like they were together but still! Just the thought of it made him cringe…

_Flashback: _

_Austin groaned at the sunlight that was seeping out of his blinds and flipped over on his stomach and laid there until his phone vibrated, he picked it up as he yawned and clicked the 'open message' button and it was a text from Ally._

'_Hay Austin, come to the store I got a great new song!'_

'_Coolio, b thr in 20'_

'_Then we'll work on your grammar'_

'_-_-'_

'_Haha'_

_He got up and pulled off his sweatpants and went to search his closet for jeans and a shirt, he came out about 5 minutes later wearing skinny jeans with the chain hooked on his front and back belt loops, a plaid black, white, and blue flannel rolled up to elbows with a plain white t- shirt under it, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors (I don't own Chuck Taylors, but they are goddamn comfortable). He ran his hand through his hair trying to make it look as messy as possible because Ally always had a tendency to fix it when it looked messed up, Austin has had a GINORMOUS crush on Ally since she told him he was leaving for New York, even though she didn't go, Austin realized that he had feelings for her, and you know the rest, he tries to impress her, she falls for him, they live happily ever after in a land filled with rainbows and gumdrops! Yeah… no, it didn't work that way for him AT ALL._

_Austin walked out of his car and over to Sonic Boom, a few girls trying to get his attention along the way, but he ignored all of them; the only girl he wanted was Ally. He quickly stopped by the food court to say hi to Trish, when she saw him walking towards SB she stepped in front of him._

"_Hay Austin I need your help!" She said in a nervous voice._

"_With what?" He asked her with a questionable look on his face._

"_Uhhh… I need you to um… WALK MY DOG!" She yelled._

"_Trish I can't Ally's going to kill me if I'm late again" He went around her but then Dez stepped in._

"_AUSTIN!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_No need to yell…" _

"_Come on Dez I got to go" _

"_I need you to… feed my platypus!"_

"_You don't have a platypus…"_

"_Umm…" Dez turned around and grabbed an old lady's small dog "Yes I do!" He shoved the dog into Austin's arms and pushed him towards the exit but Austin flew out of his grasp._

"_Guys I'd love to help but I can't, I got to go" Austin busted into the doors of Sonic Boom and Trish and Dez were right behind him._

"_AUSTIN NO!" They both screeched but it was too late… Austin already saw what they were trying to keep them from_

_Inside was Ally, shoving her tongue down Dallas's throat._

_Austin tried to talk but he just made some awkward gasping/whimpering/squeaking noise. The sound made Ally rip her lips from Dallas's and stare at him._

"_Aus-" Before she could finish Austin sucked in a lungful of air and pushed past Trish and Dez knocking them both to the ground and bolting through the mall, he was trying so hard not to cry but the tears kept coming, he ran until his chest felt like it was going to burst, he sat down under the nearest tree and he choose a rather drab looking willow and sat under it and cried, he cried for hours, and hours until his eyes couldn't possibly shed one more tear._

_End of flashback:_

So that's why he's here, sitting under the willow tree, on the bench, brokenhearted.

He laid back on the bench, and stared at the thin branches and the little leaves that hung down on the thin strings, until he heard footsteps, specifically, it sounded like little heels clicking on the cement next to the bench… the only person he knew who wore heels was Ally. He turned on his side and pretended to be asleep; he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're not sleeping" He sighed and sat up.

"I'd prefer to be alone, right now"

"Well life sucks because you're stuck with me until you let me explain"

"What is there to explain, obviously you like Dallas" He got up and walked to the tree, since he was almost 6 feet tall he was able to reach the strings and pull off some of the little leaves.

Ally sat on the bench and watched him "I really don't Austin"

He turned around and gave her a 'Seriously' look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to go home"

She stood up and faced him "No I want to talk"

"I really don't want to"

"Stay here Austin… I want to explain" She said sternly, her voice cracked witch made it less threatening.

"I told you there's nothing to explain!"

He started to walk off when she grabbed his wrist, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his blonde hair was disheveled and sticking out everywhere, one of his rolled up sleeves came over his hand and he was grasping it between his thumb and other fingers, Ally didn't like it when he cried, she felt so bad, he ripped his hands out of her grasp (not to nicely I might add) and walked farther away. Ally felt horrible… she made this happen, she just wanted to know if she felt anything for Dallas by giving him a quick kiss, he decided to take it a step further, but since it was her first kiss she wanted to make it last… now she hated herself for it, she politely told Dallas to 'Fuck off' and looked all over town to find Austin, all she wanted to know was if she felt that shock when you touch someone with Dallas… yeah not even close.

"I-I love you" She whispered to herself as he just got out of her sight, now what?

_**I'm gunna leave it at that, tell me what you think and remember… SUGGESTIONS! I'll post another chapter soon, love all my readers and fans, if you don't like it… okay tell me how I can improve it **_

_**-Luna**_

_**P.S- REVIEWWW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay guys this is chapter 2 of my first fanfic hope you like it, JUST GOT MY R5 TEE… BOO TO THE YAAAA! WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR THEIR ALBUM TO COME OUT IN 2013! Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I know sad right… -Luna**_

Austin sat on his bed looking at the ceiling, usually when he's upset he would take showers, but he already took 3 sooo… now he's doomed to stare at blank nothingness for the rest of his day.

"Austin, baby" Mimi called as she opened her son's door

"Mmm…" He stared at the same dust fleck as he had been looking at for 2 hours now.

She sighed and sat down next to him and rubbed his stomach comfortably "You gotta do something honey"

"But I don't know what"

"Well you can start by taking fewer showers" Austin's dad joked, their family had always been so close and they knew about Austin's shower taking habit.

Austin smiled "Very funny" He sat up and sighed "It's just that why would she do that to me" His voice cracked and Mimi comforted him again and so did his dad, no one liked it when Austin was upset, he was just such a likeable person it made you feel like you're trying to help a kid who's puppy just died.

"Hay, you are one of the most handsome boys in all of Miami, you have an extreme talent, and you need to use it!" Mimi said sternly.

Austin smiled and nodded his head "Mom hand me my guitar" Mimi got up and grabbed his Acoustic guitar, he stood up, got dressed and headed for the door, he grabbed a notebook and pen on the way out and drove all the way to the end of the beach, to the rocks at the end. This was his secret place, the only person that knew about it was his only other brother Chase, but he died 7 years ago when Austin was 9 of a fatal car accident, so no one knows.

On the top of the rocks, there is a meadow of tall sea grass that goes up to his upper thighs and in the middle there is a willow tree similar from the one at the park; he sets his guitar to rest on the bark of the old tree, he smiled at the words engraved in the wood, 'Moon's Landing' was carved into the side and he let his fingertips brush over the words, so many memories… like the day when Chase died, he spent the entire day here while his parents had search parties all over the West Coast. He sat down on the grass and grabbed his guitar, he sang the only song that came to mind when he thought of Chase or Ally… she was still there taunting him in the back of his mind, the only song he had ever written… Talking to the Moon **(A/N: Haha see what I did with the Moon… and the talking… cuz their last names Moon… and he's trying to talk to his brother… and… ohh FORGET IT! I don't own this song… all rights to Bruno Marz)**

_I know your somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have, you're all I have_

_At night when the when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me to_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon _

_Oh…_

_I feel like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cuz when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah their talking back _

_At night when the when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me to_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon _

_Oh…_

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Do you hear me calling_

_Cuz every night_

_I'm talking to the Moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes your one the other side_

_Talking to me to_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_Oh…_

_I know your somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away…._

He made it through about half the song without sobbing, the rest of the time his voice cracked, he hiccupped, or sniffled, oh god… he's freakin sniffling! Ally made him mad, furious in fact, he decided maybe it was best if he just avoided her, he knew the number 1 thing she hated most was being ignored or rejected… It's payback for making Austin Monica Moon cry **(A/N: You know I tried my best not to make it sound girly… it didn't work), **and NO Moon's cry… ever. For the next 3 hour he drew and sketched in his book, but not one second went by when he didn't think about Ally…

*At Sonic Boom*

Ally was pacing back and forth, every 2 minutes or so she would look at the door hoping Austin the cocky superstar would come in, apologies, and sweep her off her feet… that didn't happen.

The whole day went by in a blur; she helped people find instruments, helped Trish find a new job, then scolded her for eating Benjamin II, but no sign of Austin… _Damn_ she thought to herself _I really screwed this up didn't I... _

_**Sooooooo… watcha think. Hate it, love it, wanna see more of it, review down below and the next chapter should be up soon!**_

_**-Luna**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hay, I'm back bitches… JK I NEVER LEFT! Well anyways here is chapter 3… WARNING: Really sad… and short… I don't own anything, enjoy…**_

Ally was sitting crying with Trish and Dez on either side of her, hugging onto her shoulders crying to… Austin hasn't talked to them in 2 weeks, they couldn't care less about what happened between him and Ally anymore, but his pretty little rockstar world was coming apart by the seams… they were at the Miami Family Cemetery… Austin's mother and father… the people who cared for him the most and would give up anything to see their baby boy happy… were dead.

'_Mimi and Mike Moon, loving parents of Austin and Chase Moon, were killed in a bank shooting on Thursday August 29, 2012, they are now buried next to their son Chase who died in a fatal car crash in 2005… May their souls rest in peace'_

The food court was all gossiping about it, many of the people came to the trio and chorused in many praise for poor, poor Austin… but no one knew where he was. They checked his house, his cousin's houses, his grandparent's house, and his brother's widowed wife's house… she had always been like another sister to him… but everyone had no clue… here they go with the search parties again. About 2 hours later on of the cops called Ally and she picked up on the first ring.

"HELLO!"

"Miss Dawson, please come down to the station, we found something that might be linked to the case, we also found something at the boy's house that may also be linked…"

"Were on our way!" She grabbed Trish and Dez's hands while they all ran to the police station, when they got there a man in a nice, clean, uniform led them to a room where the same cop who accused them of stealing ice cream when her and Aus- _him_ were stuck on writing a song, sat in a big swivel chair, he immediately stood up and gave them all hugs.

"I'm sorry about Austin, he was a really good kid, his whole family must be devi-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS!" They all screeched.

"IS! I meant is!" They all exhaled, he gestured to the chairs and they all sat down "We found something on the side of road leading to the beach" He pulled out one of those 'Evidence' bags and pulled out what looked as to be… the shattered remains of Austin's phone.

"Oh my god…" Dez shakily whispered, he let out a bit of a sob.

"W-what did you find at the house" Ally sobbed.

"It was a note… it said …

_Dear family and friends,_

_I'm sure all the possible people who aren't working are searching all over Miami for me… the truth is I don't want to be found, my entire world is hanging by a thread and I need to be alone until I'm sure it won't snap. Call off the search parties, I'll be back in a while but I'm going to need time… It take time_

_-Austin M. Moon"_

They sat in silence until Ally broke it by sobbing, Trish and Dez soon broke down too… their best friend was somewhere out there all alone, probably starving himself to death and hurting himself… Ally didn't care what he wanted, she was going to find him… she remembered Austin telling her something about going to the rocks at the beach once but he disguised it by just saying beach instead… maybe that's where he went, but right now she just needed to clear her head… she got up and walked to the beach.

About 3 hours later she had walked the entire length of the beach and eventually sat on the bottom of the rocks, sifting sand through her fingers and singing a song she wrote for Austin **(A/N: I actually do own this song… recorded the demo 2 weeks ago with my band… we got a few record offers but were not interested yet)**

_I'll love you till the last raindrop hits the concrete_

_Till the last wave crashes on the beach_

_Till the clouds stop being white_

_Till the day turns into endless ni-_

She stopped when she heard slight guitar music coming from the top of the rocks, and a muffled voice only to match the one and only… _Austin Moon's…_

_**Sorry it was so sad I was in a really bummed mood… today is the anniversary of when my best friend died 1 year ago today… I love you Jackie, forever and always… R.I.P**_

_**-Luna**_


End file.
